


Vid: Hello My Old Heart

by catnap332



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnap332/pseuds/catnap332
Summary: Tribute to Eleven and Clara. Clara resents Twelve at first, remembers her relationship with Eleven, then realizes that he is still the same person and learns to let go.Spoilers for Season 7 and episodes 1-5 of Season 8.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This video was created November 2014.  
> Artist is The Oh Hellos.

Download: High quality [Mediafire 149mb mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/01dgfbsobnwo9q3/Hello+My+Old+Heart.mp4)  
Lower quality [Mediafire 45mb avi](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qli4cg1udar4ldx/Hello+My+Old+Heart+%28lower+quality%29.avi)


End file.
